


[Podfic] Like This

by nickelmountain



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Length: 10-20 minutes, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14702) by lone_pyramid. 



> Spoilers: specific for Momentum Deferred; general through early S2

[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/FringeLikeThis_zps299fb0c5.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:18:53

_Music: Aaron and Maria, by American Analog Set_

 

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/djk7me7abnh9xwiay0v7) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/283mwfczge9xbkvzxufl)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
